A Hyper Vampire Is A Happy Vampire
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: Title sucks. BUT Vlad is like 5 and Otis has to babysit him. ((Changed title. ))


Otis was now starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to agree to take Vlad from Tomas for awhile... Sure the kid was alright, but he was just so damn hyper. Nothing seemed to calm him down. Looking up from his newspaper, Otis seen five year old Vlad bouncing around the living room. He was playing tag with his invisible friend, he couldn't place what they were called, but it was starting to get on Otis' nerves.

"Why don't you go outside and play?" Otis suggested.

"Why?" Vlad asked as he stopped running.

"It's a nice day. And you have more room to run around."

"Why?"

"You won't get hurt."

"Why?" Vlad kept pressing on. He knew that Otis was getting annoyed which made it funnier.

"There isn't much stuff out there to run into."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Just because."

"Wh-?" Vlad saw a look in his uncles eyes that he meant it; knock it off. "Alright fine," he finally gave up. He slammed the back door when he left. At least now Otis had some quiet.

Vlad was running around outside. He jumped up onto the swing, standing on it, he started to swing back and forth. Once he was high enough, Vlad jumped off the swing and grabbed the bar that was above the small play area. He caught it effortlessly. He was having more fun outside then he was inside.

Just as Otis finished the newspaper, he heard Vlad's scream from outside. Oh that's right, he had forgotten that his nephew was outside, no wonder it was quiet. With a sigh, he decided to go see what it was that Vlad was screaming at. It probably wasn't very important, but he had to check.

"What's wrong?" Otis called out to Vlad when he went outside. The five year old was sitting on the ground clutching his knee. Oh, Otis could smell his blood for halfway across the yard.

"Owwie!" Vlad told him. Otis examined the small cut carefully. It wasn't anything serious, but Vlad thought that he needed to go to the hospital because of it. But his uncle had reassured him that it wasn't that bad and that he could fix it quick. Otis picked Vlad up off of the ground and carried him back inside the cool house. Tears were starting to form in Vlad's eyes, it had hurt.

In the kitchen, Otis had set Vlad down next to the sink onto the counter. With a wet cloth, he gently pressed it against Vlad's knee, he had winced at the small pain. "I want daddy! When is he coming back home?" Vlad demanded.

"I don't know."

"in ten minutes?"

"No."

"An hour?"

"No.."

"Two hours?"

"No..." At least he wasn't hurt badly. He was just as hyper as he was before he got cut.

"How about-" Otis cupped a hand over Vlad's mouth. What he had hoped was that he was going to shut up, but he had just kept talking and talking, and TALKING!

"I don't know when he is coming back," He said firmly.

"Alright," Vlad said cheerfully as he jumped down off the counter and into the living room. That kid was crazy... But Otis assumed it could be a lot worse; he hoped anyways. He looked around the small kitchen, he must have left his coffee somewhere... but he couldn't remember... Oh, in the living room, that's right. When he walked into the living room, he saw Vlad just standing there staring up at him.

"What's wrong now?" Otis asked. He just kept staring at him, was there a reason? He didn't see one, with a shrug, he moved past Vlad and over to his coffee mug. There was little coffee left in the mug, but Otis will take it, he needed more if he ever hoped to keep up with Vlad for... an hour. Without any warning at all, Vlad started running around the house at full speed.

No wonder half of Otis' coffee was gone... THE MONSTER DRANK IT ALL! Grumbling, Otis knew that he was screwed. He could never keep up with him now. No matter how much coffee he drank, it would be impossible. Just breath, Otis thought to himself, his father will be back home soon enough and he will be gone. Either tonight or early tomorrow morning.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**-This was random. I didn't plan on this story, I highly doubt I'll continue with this. But if I do, then I do. ^_^ So... yeah.-**


End file.
